disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fireside Girls
The Fireside Girls are a girls organization seen in Phineas and Ferb, similar to Camp Fire USA and the Girl Scouts. The only known troop in Danville is Troop 46231, led by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. The girls' names are, from left to right: Ginger, Holly, Gretchen, Katie, Milly, and Adyson Sweetwater. This troop appears to be led (at least partially) by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, while the organization appears to be led (and founded) by Eliza M. Fireside. Its founding time is unknown, but it can be assumed it is relatively recently due to Eliza still being alive. It is unknown if there are additional troops in Danville, or elsewhere. The girls show a large variety of skills, and often use these to help Phineas and Ferb with their Big Ideas. They also use their handbook, which contains information on a large variety of subjects - such as Time Travel and Car Engines. Most of the activities or information listed within the guidebook are often linked to patches, and most of these patches allow them to help Phineas and Ferb in one of their many projects. Members Besides Isabella, there are six regular members of the troop; two new girls have been noticed recently. Until "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", only Isabella and Gretchen had actually been addressed by name; as of that episode, Adsyon and Katie have also been addressed by name. The names of all of her troop members (except for the blonde and brunette) were given in "Ask a Foolish Question". Accomplishment patches Throughout the show, Isabella and the Fireside Girls are earning patches. Usually they are conveniently linked to whatever Phineas and Ferb are doing for the day, while others are just mentioned. Though the patches are usually just glanced over, the girls in Isabella's troop are all extremely enthusiastic about earning patches, and their sashes are usually shown full of patches. It should also be noted that even if a troop member has already earned a patch, they can still get more by doing the same task again. In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", regarding the 'Help Thy Neighbor Patch', Ginger had 52 of them and Milly has 53 (because she 'went back that one afternoon'). Fireside Girl Patches by Episode Songs the girls have sung *Go, Go, Phineas *S'Winter (Adyson and Gretchen) *Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Adyson, Gretchen, and Milly) *I Love You Mom *The Ballad of Badbeard (all except Katie) *The Flyin' Fishmonger *Don't Even Blink *The Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash *Come Home, Perry *Spa Day (all except Adyson) *Fireside Girls *Wedding Adventure *The Yellow Sidewalk *Summer Belongs to You! *Whatcha Doin'? for Isabella (Ginger and Adyson were not in the song) *Rollercoaster Screaming *Carpe Diem Known Rules *'Joining the Fireside Girls': When a girl wants to join the Fireside Girls, the troop leader nominates the girl and having the rest of the members to have a second motion to accept her. After that, she then must fill up an application, read the entire training manual, and sign some insurance waivers. She then returns one week to be sworn into the group. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *'Article 9, Section Charlie, Footnote 6': "A Troop Leader may award full Fireside Girl status to any girl who has earned 50 patches." ("Fireside Girl Jamboree, allowing Candace into the troop.") Background Information *Several more girls appear alongside the Fireside Girls in "Jerk De Soleil", "De Plane! De Plane!" and "Wizard of Odd" It is unknown if the ones in "Jerk De Soleil" and "Wizard of Odd" are additional Fireside Girls, but the ones in "De Plane! De Plane!" have been confirmed by Dan Povenmire that they are not, making it a possibility that these other ones aren't as well. However, in "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" two new Fireside Girls were officially seen with their uniforms. *Gretchen and Katie are the only Fireside Girls who appear in [[Phineas and Ferb (video game)|the Phineas and Ferb Nintendo DS game]]. *Katie and Ginger make an early cameo appearance in "Rollercoaster" in a crowd shot during the unveiling of the coaster. However, in this scene, they don't have their berets making them the first Fireside Girls besides Isabella shown with a full head of hair. *The gag that the Fireside Girls Handbook has information on such a wide range of subjects is a tribute to the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook. *Heinz Doofenshmirtz made some invention to turn the Fireside Girls invisible because he did not want to have to see them during their fund-raising activities (since they were too cute looking, and their "big pleading eyes" made him feel guilty), but it was not used on them. ("Don't Even Blink") and also to destroy the Fireside Girls Cupcake Factory because he has an addiction to the Fireside Girl Cupcakes. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *Candace was able to join the Fireside Girls by earning 50 patches in a single day. *Each Fireside Girl has at least 50 "Help Thy Neighbor" Patches, with each one earned by participating in one of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. *The organizations name appears to be an amalgamation of Camp Fire USA and the Girl Scouts. *They frequently sell cupcakes around Danville. The cupcakes usually come in log shaped boxes. ("Don't Even Blink" and "Fireside Girl Jamboree"), and there is a patch available for mass delivery (but there is no information available on it). *Usually, when the Fireside Girls appear in an episode, a jingle plays which is possibly a variation of Scotland the Brave. *So far, there a few episodes showing the Fireside Girls not in their Fireside Girls uniforms. ("Put That Putter Away", "The Ballad of Badbeard, "De Plane! De Plane!", Jerk De Soleil", "Candace's Big Day", "Robot Rodeo", "Wizard of Odd", "The Great Indoors") However, they have not been seen in standard clothing. *Candace Flynn is the only Fireside Girl who wears a brown beret instead of an orange one like the others do. This is possibly due to that if she wore an orange beret, it would just blend in with her orange hair, although it could also mean that only full members of the Fireside Girls can wear the orange beret, and that the brown beret denoted her probationary status. It is also possible that Candace choose the color herself. *'Error': In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Isabella mistakenly lists the troop number as 46321 instead of 46231. *Their motto is: "Fireside Girls are always prepared." This was said by Isabella in "No More Bunny Business", and was mentioned in the "Speed Demons" book. It's based off of the motto of both the Boy Scouts and Girl Scouts, which is "Be Prepared." *There is a teenage Fireside Girl behind Candace at the Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert in "Fireside Girl Jamboree." She appears only in the last few seconds before the show ends. Her face is hidden, but her uniform and short brown hair are visible. *In "The Beak", they give out newspapers throughout Danville called "Fireside Girls Gazette". *Ginger and Milly are the only Fireside Girls who appear in "Transport-inators of Doooom!". *In "We Call it Maze", "Lil' Sparks" is a sub-organization that help young girls to become Fireside girls as well as their own magazine, and Isabella was once a Lil' Spark. This is similar to Camp Fire USA's "Little Stars" program that helps young kids become Camp Fire Boys/Girls. *Disney is considering making a spin-off show starring the Fireside Girls. It is currently unknown, however, if there are actually any plans on doing it. *Gretchen shares the same name and personality traits as another Disney TV character, Gretchen Grundler. Both are girls around nine years old, have reddish-brown hair, wear glasses, and are very smart and friendly. Gallery Fireside_Girls_with_their_Aglet_Awareness_Ribbons.jpg|The Fireside Girls with their Aglet Awareness ribbons TheTwoNewFiresideGirls.jpg|The Fireside Girls with their two new recruits. Fieside_Girls_in_IatToS.jpg|Posing in The Fireside Girls FiresideGirls.jpg|The girls lined up with Ginger's hair being too short S'Winter.jpg|Adyson, Isabella, and Gretchen in their S'Winter clothes Gitchee Gitchee Goo 2.jpg|Isabella, Milly, Gretchen, and Adyson as the Ferbettes I Love You Mom.jpg|Singing I Love You Mom Pirates of Badbeard.jpg|Fireside Girls as pirates Fireside Girls over Love Handel.jpg|In Ninja outfits Whatcha Doin'.jpg|Singing with Isabella in Whatcha Doin'? Fireside Girls in desert clothes.jpg|in their desert outfits AdysonFerbGretchen.jpg|Adyson and Gretchen with Ferb FerbGretchen1.jpg|Gretchen with Ferb GretchenRemindingIsabella.jpg|Gretchen with Isabella Fireside Girl flight attendents.jpg|As flight attendants on the top of a plane Fireside Girls A2SD.jpg|The "FireStorm Girls" with the Ferbs, Phineases, and Alternative Buford Fireside Girls promo picture.jpg|Promotional artwork of the Fireside Girls See also *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Candace Flynn External links *Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Fireside Girls Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Living characters Category:Scouts Category:Disney characters Category:Geniuses Category:Groups Category:Characters in video games Category:Circus performers Category:Pirates Category:Musicians